A comparison will be made of the cat and rabbit visual system in terms of the functional organization of the visual cortex and the response of the central visual system to early cortical surgery and to early deprivation. Methods of golgi impregnation, HRP labelling, extracellular and intracellular single unit recording will be used to define the morphological and functional characteristics of these normal and experimentally modified mammalian visual systems.